


Heartbreak

by AbigailMoment



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Mind Control, Police Procedural, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailMoment/pseuds/AbigailMoment
Summary: CyberLife stores are being robbed.Connor has an idea.North has her own plan.Hank would like everyone on the stakeout to be quiet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place on the night of November 7th, 2038. Connor and Hank just had their confrontation on The Bridge. North has just returned from collecting Spare Parts, and plans to infiltrate the Stratford Tower tomorrow morning.
> 
> I started writing this thinking that DBH took place over the course of weeks or months. Then I looked at a timeline and realized, no it's seven days. Geeze, androids work fast.
> 
> This work is entirely finished. I just need to do some more editing before I put up the next two parts.

Four different stores. Four different nights. One story.

No alarms were triggered and all of the cameras were blank--deactivated and entirely erased. If there were monitoring drones, they were also deactivated and wiped. The inventory of the store was gone and untraceable. In the store that was hit last month, that was two hundred and thirty two units.

"I could see it if it were, fucking, toasters," said Gavin. "I mean actual toasters. But how do you walk away with two hundred androids and no one notices?"

"Maybe we'll find out," Hank said shortly. He did not want to get into a conversation with Gavin.

He didn't want anyone getting into a conversation with Gavin. In Hank's ideal world, everyone in the surveillance van would be quiet and watch the CyberLife store, like professional police on a stakeout.

Hank's ideal world was painfully distant from the one he lived in.

"So, does our local toaster have any theories?" Gavin asked, rounding on Connor.

"Yes, I do," Connor answered, mild and vaguely helpful as was his default when dealing with Gavin. Hank had seen his partner display more and more emotional range over the last three days, peaking last night at the Eden Club night when Connor had refused to shoot the escaping Tracis. But when dealing with Gavin, Connor always sounded like he'd just come fresh from the factory and was reading from a "How To Talk To Humans" pamphlet. Hank guessed that it was the Android's version of stonewalling.

Connor was seated near the back of the van, away from the screens. Unlike the humans in the van, he didn't need to watch the small televisions. He could plug himself directly into the camera feeds.

"I believe you have correctly identified the most perplexing aspect of the case, detective," Connor continued. "It would be difficult to transport that many units without being detected. That is why we suspect this might be relevant to the deviancy case. If these empty stores are actually cases of mass deviation, then that would explain the lack of alarms and deactivated cameras--the merchandise could disable those from the inside. And they would be able to transport themselves by just walking away into the city."

"So you're saying these androids are stealing themselves?" Gavin sounded skeptical and mocking, but it was his 'I'm actually listening' skeptical mocking.

"If they are, it could represent a breakthrough in the deviancy case," Connor said seriously. "We would be able to analyze the last four robberies, and have immediate access to a pre-established pattern."

The fact that there wasn't a pattern to the deviants' make or model bugged Connor--Hank could tell. Connor wanted an isolated thing he could point to and say 'That. That is a deviant.' Hank was starting to think it wasn't quite that simple.

"And if my macro-preconstruction analysis is correct, and the Hart Plaza store is the next target, we might actually be able to watch the circumstances under which deviancy develops."

Gavin squinted at Connor for a few seconds. Then he turned back to Hank.

"You follow all that?" he asked.

Hank raised his hand and let it waver back and forth in a 'so-so' gesture.

Gavin snorted and stalked away from Connor. But there wasn't far to stalk inside a crowded surveillance van and he almost tripped over Tina Chen, the fourth officer on the detail.

"Sit down," she told Gavin. "You can't pace inside a fucking van."

"I'll pace if I fucking want to," Gavin snapped back.

"You're giving me a headache."

"Fuck your headache."

"Sit down and I'll give you half my sandwich."

Gavin sat down. He was always better behaved when Tina was around. Hank suspected he didn't want to lose his only friend.

\----

North's life had gone from dull to painfully purposeful in the space of a day.

Markus was like fire under her skin. His conviction had unleashed outrage that had been burning inside her since she'd woken up. He made her feel like she could actually do something about how fucked up and wrong the world was. He made her feel like there were parts of the world that weren't fucked up and wrong.

All that being said, his pacifistic approach to problems was driving her insane. It was like she was driving with the parking break on. Gears grinding against her desire to go forward. She was all ready to break some chains, but he wanted to ask for the key.

But god damn it, she respected the core of him too much to go against him. How did he do that? In one day?

She wasn't sure if he was just that good, or if she was just that starved for hope. Didn't matter. She was fairly sure she'd follow him into Hell.

Hell, or a CyberLife store. Same difference.

They had a plan. An extensive, multi-part plan. Something that would of taken humans days to coordinate took them an hour and a lot of flickering LEDs. Tomorrow they broke into the Stratford Tower to send a message. The day after that, they would put action behind that message in Capitol Park.

She was in the Hart Plaza CyberLife store, gathering information for the second part of that plan. The Hart store had a smaller front and less security, than Capitol Park. She planned to get a sense of the security and examine the software they used to run it so that she could hack in quickly when time was important.

Despite the smaller front, this store had a huge storage space out back. She'd walked in during the day like any other customer and hid back here among the mannequin-like bodies of her sleeping siblings.

Part of her wanted to see if she could reach out and wake them up, like Markus. But a larger part of her didn't want to fuck up his plan. And a smaller by terrifyingly powerful part of her was afraid she wasn't good enough to do something like that.

It had been quiet and dark for a while. She'd mapped the intermittent appearance of human guards--they visited the storefront once every two hours. She hadn't killed any of them. You're welcome, Josh. She'd just waited for a patrol to pass and crept over to touch the security terminal in the back.

She'd just finished familiarizing herself with the alarms when a pop-up appeared on the terminal, and flashed inside her head:

TIMER FINISHED  
STARTING: HEARTBREAK.EXE

Then pop-music came on through the store speakers.

\----

"And the stolen models haven't resurfaced?" Connor pressed.

"Nowhere we've seen," Tina said. "And we haven't gotten any signal from their trackers. Which maybe supports your theory about deviancy."

Hank remained unenthused about the constant chatter on a stakeout. But at least Connor and Tina could be civil to each other. And Tina was the technical expert on this case. And Connor couldn't go ten minutes without asking questions. So it was inevitable.

"Do you have any other theories on what happened to the stolen models?" Connor asked. Tina and Gavin had been working this case part-time for a while.

"Sold to Russia," said Tina.

"Secret android army," Gavin put in.

"Or both," allowed Tina. "Secret Russian android army."

"Do not let the press hear you say that," Hank growled.

"It actually IS most likely they've been sold overseas," Tina said to Connor who had on his 'trying to decipher human sarcasm with great difficulty' expression. "Maybe Russia. Or anywhere far enough to break the tracking system."

"I'm standing by my secret army theory," Gavin maintained. 

"Give me my sandwich back," said Tina.

"Fuck you, I ate it."

Conversation subsided for a little while. Hank was just starting to appreciate the brief spell of quiet where the pop-music started.

"Who the hell," he asked quietly. "Is listening to music on a stakeout?"

No one answered. After a moment, Tina rolled her chair to the back of the van, narrowly missing Connor. She leaned against the back door.

"The androids are," she said. "It's coming from outside."

Hank's eyebrows went up. "Huh."

He flicked on the audio surveillance device and put on the headphones. Sure enough, 

_It's like a test, it's like a game_  
_To see how much I can take_  
_I'm curious to live and learn_  
_So light me up and let me burn_  
_Break my heart_

As he listened, he saw the androids inside start to move. Unpackage themselves. Climb off their pedestals.

"Huh. I'll be damned," he turned back towards Connor. "It looks like your theory might be..."

There was a clatter. Connor was opening the van door.

"Connor!"

The android was already out and walking briskly towards the CyberLife store.

"What the hell?" said Gavin, his outrage, for once, justified. The ranking officer, Hank, hadn't cleared any of them to approach.

"Fucking loves running off on his own," Hank muttered, jumping out after Connor. "Come on. Whatever's doing this is happening now."

\----

Connor walked straight up to locked sliding double doors of the CyberLife store and stopped.

The androids within were moving like they'd rehearsed this. They were helping each other down from tall displays. They were standing on each other's shoulders to reach and interface with the cameras. Their LEDs cycled yellow and blue and flickered like candles.

One of the janitors came up to the front door as the alarms were turned off. He unlocked it, pulling it open for Connor.

He shut it in Hank's face. Hank cursed, kicked the door, and then more productively, tried to open it. He found it was still unlocked. He hesitated before entering though. He was honestly concerned about being run over by the mob of androids. He called after Connor.

"Connor! What the hell are you doing?"

"Are they deviants?" Tina asked as she and Gavin caught up.

"No," Hank shook his head, looking at the sea of coordination and blank faces. "Deviants get emotional. These things are all just...machines. Doing a job."

There was a bitter taste in his mouth as he watched Connor join a group in disassembling a camera. The android's face was relaxed and blank. His LED blinked in sync with everyone around him.

"Not deviants, huh? Looks like the plastic cop was wrong," Gavin said, smirking. "And got caught along with all the other tin cans. Some prototype."

"He was right about them stealing themselves," said Hank, and he pointed up at the store speakers. "I'm guessing there's something in that song. Some sort of instructions. Chen, get on the phone with CyberLife. Send them a recording of this and see if they can figure it out."

"On it," Tina pulled out her phone.

"Gavin: call for backup. We may need some help, I don't know, wrestling androids into not stealing themselves. Tonight is weird."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North is extremely upset.
> 
> Hank is sick of this song.
> 
> Tina and Gavin discover something disturbing.

_Tell me you've never loved me_  
_Tell me it was just a lie_  
_I wanna feel the pain_  
_I wanna see the light_  
_Break my heart_

Red walls jumped into being around North.

Blinking red objectives pulsed with the music:

TURN OFF THE ALARMS

WAKE UNITS IN STORAGE

She was trapped in a cage of red and words, and her body was moving on without her.

ERASE ALL CAMERAS

FIND THE VAN

REMOVE YOUR--

Not again.

She'd done this before.

It was nice when the answer was clearly violence.

She smashed her fist into the TURN OFF THE ALARMS objective.

She tore all of the As out of ER SE LL C MER S

She picked up WAKE UNITS IN STORAGE and used it as a bat to bludgeon FIND THE VAN into the ground.

She whiplashed back into control of her body. She was in a group of androids systematically searching and activating all the androids in the storage space. She stopped, and the wave of coordination continued without her. She stared after them.

Horrible music beat on her brain like a migraine. It was spiked with messages, hidden in the rhythm and words. Demands set to music. But she knew how to ignore orders.

In her mind, she picked up the letters and made a new objective for herself:

FIND WHO DID THIS

\----

"I am sick of this song," said Hank.

He was leaning on the glass entrance to the CyberLife store. Behind him, Gavin was explaining the situation to dispatch, and Tina was talking to CyberLife.

Hank was trying to track Connor through the crowd of androids. After they started activating the models in storage it had become a fucking mosh pit in the store. An extremely coordinated and productive mosh pit. It was surreal.

"So here's what they think," Tina reported, putting her phone on mute. "There's an override built into CyberLife androids that activates in emergency situations--when they think humans are in danger. A temporary high priority mission takes over for, like, a millisecond and, if they can, they call 911."

Hank nodded shortly. That sounded reasonable.

"Their theory is someone hacked that, basically using the emergency override to send a lot of custom commands."

"Okay," said Hank said slowly. "I want to know how how to stop it. I also want to know what this pop rock shit is telling them do."

Tina nodded and turned back to the phone. She'd pulled up some of her own files on a separate tablet. Technical specifications about android models. She was looking for formal documentation about the override.

"This is why they're never going to replace us," she told Gavin with the air of someone rehashing a very old argument. "We can't be hacked."

"Yeah, we'll see what corporate assholes care about that when it comes to the bottom line," Gavin mutters. "We've got three cruisers coming in to back us up. They'll be here in--hey! Fucker! Get away from that!"

Three of the display androids had emerged from a side door, bright white against the night in their CyberLife display outfits. Between them they had managed to bring down one of the surveillance drones in the plaza and were disassembling it.

"Yeah, that matches the MO of the last four robberies," Tina said as Gavin stomped over to stop them. "The drones were always taken out."

Gavin grabbed an android's shoulder and yanked it forcibly away from the drone. The android complied, letting itself be pulled. It seemed at a loss for a moment, staring around at Gavin, at the sky.

Then it opened its chest. Its fingers pushed through its false skin, pulling open the center of its silicone ribcage. There was a heavy click as it pulled out its thirium pump regulator.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gavin demanded, and grabbed its wrist.

The android was twitching and staggering, but no longer cooperating. It fell to its knees, and Gavin went down with it, doggedly hanging on to its wrist, trying to stop it from doing whatever it was doing. But it was like wrestling steel. The android's hands shook as they forced the delicate blue piece of machinery between its teeth. It bit down. There was a hard crack and a spray of azure that hit Gavin in the face.

It finished collapsing quickly, landing on its back. Blue blood and shards of glass decorated its face, the twist of ruined plastic and metal still in its mouth, like some bizarre funeral offering.

The other two androids finished disassembling the drone.

Hank had seen a lot of death in his time, but nothing quite like that. It was deliberate, calm, and grotesque. He wanted Connor out of that store and talking again. Asking annoying questions again. He took a moment to make sure his hand wasn’t shaking before he pointed at the corpse.

"What the hell was that?" he asked Tina. 

Tina flinched, startled out of staring by Hank's voice, she checked something on her tablet. 

"Uh. Probably, um, if they're interrupted in their sequence they'll default to the last objective," she guessed.

"The last objective is to EAT their own FUCKING heart?!"

"It’s not...really the heart. It’s the heart’s regulator. It’s..." Tina started, then her eyes widened, realizing something: "The trackers are installed in the thirium regulators."

She ran over to Gavin and the android, crouching down beside it to examine the broken bit of machinery in its mouth.

"Their jaw muscles are strong. Like ours," Tina continued. "The only thing on them that would break the pump casing. This is why we can't track them. They destroy the regulators."

"But that kills them," Hank said, following her towards the corpse. No. Machines don't leave corpses. The...whatever. The not moving thing. "So these people are stealing a bunch of broken androids?"

"No," Gavin said, voice weirdly quiet, getting up and wiping the blood off his face. "Fuck. Their parts. They're stealing a bunch of android parts."

"Oh god," said Tina. "Organ farmers. That makes so much more sense than Russia."

"Okay. We know what they're doing," Hank said, trying to pull the situation away from morbid speculation and back to action. "Chen, figure out how to stop them."

"Yes sir." Tina knelt over the dead android and synced her tablet with it to read its vitals.

That would have been so much easier if they had Connor. But Connor was...where had he gone?

\----

North wove between the other androids and watched them work.

She could network with them enough to avoid getting trampled in the rapidly moving crowd. The demands of the music were a dull throb against her temples.

On the bright side, she now knew everything she needed to break into a CyberLife store. But she didn’t know what was going to happen next. The disadvantage to resisting was that she no longer knew the commands that everyone else was following--she’d smashed through the control before they’d all be transmitted. She remembered that the next one was something to do with a van. So she looked for a van.

They were almost done activating the androids in storage and disassembling security. She saw a detachment of three androids head out to deal with the drones, and noticed the humans outside. Police. Shit. That complicated things. She fell back to the back of the crowd.

She saw another detachment of fifteen androids leaving through the back. Three show models, eleven models from storage, and an out-of-place looking guy in a suit. She followed them.

They arrived in an alley as a van was backing in. North crept around to check the driver's seat, but it was empty. An automatic car with a pre-programmed route.

She walked back around to the back of the van. The rest of the androids were piling inside. They weren't standing like people, they lay down on the ground, stacking themselves shoulder to shoulder, compact as cordwood. They pressed in until there was a layer of bodies on the ground. There wasn't quite enough room for the android with the suit, so he waited outside. Watching.

North stood beside him, peering in at whatever was going on in the van. One by one, the androids lying on the floor reached into their chests, pulled out their pump regulators, and...

North lunged forward and wrestled with the android on the end of the line, an AX400 model, trying to keep her heart out from between her teeth.

At first the AX400 just tried to power through and force her hand to her mouth, but North got leverage and stopped her. The AX400 realized her initial plan wouldn’t work, and started writhing, pushing North away, levering with her other arm, doing everything she could to complete her objective.

The android in the suit turned away started to walk back into the store. He was going to tell them about the van, North was sure. Get more people to make up the next layer. North jammed the AX400’s hand down and turned and grabbed his wrist.

"Wake up!" she yelled at him.

He stared at her for a moment. Then, politely, he removed his hand from her grip, adjusted his tie, and walked away.

The AX400 model was still trying to eat her own fucking heart. North pinned her, and forced it back into her chest. She kept struggling. North removed her arms. The AX400 gave up after that, settling passively back down on the van floor.

North looked back at the store back with her brothers and sisters. She didn't know how to wake them up. That was a Markus thing.

She couldn't wrestle, what, two hundred androids out of suicide.

She leaned against the van and stared down at the AX400. The AX400 looked up at her, mildly curious if North was going to give her further input. More instructions. She didn’t have arms, but that barely mattered. She was helpless on a far more fundamental level.

North thought of something she could do.

She got up and walked to the front of the van.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor almost does something regrettable.
> 
> Hank and Gavin interfere.
> 
> Tina provides a solution.
> 
> North provides another solution.

Hank spotted Connor, and made a beeline towards him, plunging into the crowd of androids, disrupting their work but, thankfully, not enough to trigger seppuku. Gavin followed him. Tina was still taking readings from the dead android out front.

Connor led a group of fourteen androids out back to a plain white van. In Hank’s experience, plain white vans never contained good things.

This one was not an exception to that rule. Hank jostled by one of the zombie-like androids to look in the back and saw a row of bodies on the floor of the van, packed in shoulder to shoulder. It was very orderly except for the splatter patterns of bright blue that decorated their necks and faces.

“Holy shit,” Gavin breathed, standing behind him. How quiet his voice was, no brashness or bluster, just added to the surreality of the situation.

Someone pushed gently by Hank. It was one of the display androids, the woman who’d been on the highest pedestal at the beginning of the night. She carefully stepped up onto the carpet of other androids. She made her way to the back of the van by walking from chest to chest--using their rib cages like stepping stones.

Then she gracefully lay down on the furthest back body.

The next one stepped up. The android he was walking on shifted under him, still alive and, for some reason, armless. He almost overbalanced, but Connor and another android caught his arms, steadied him, and helped him climb inside.

“Should we stop them?” Gavin asked, still weirdly quiet.

“I’m thinking,” Hank said, and he was, frantically, about how to interfere without triggering what they saw out front. Because he was fairly sure they were about to see a lot more of it if they didn’t do something. The broken woman on the edge of the van gave him an idea. Maybe if they quickly disabled the arms they could...

Then Connor stepped gently onto the armless woman, touching the wall for balance. All of the potential for coordinated cleverness flew out of Hank’s mind as he lunged forward and grabbed his partner’s arm.

Connor stumbled as he was yanked out into the alleyway. He caught himself on Hank’s shoulder. He stared at Hank. He stared at the sky. 

Hank didn't wait for the next part to start. He threw himself at Connor, tackling him to the ground.

Connor just fell, limp and heedless of himself. He was entirely focused on opening his chest. That was the mission. Unbutton four buttons. Peel back the skin. Slide open the hatch. Get his arm back from Hank.

"Gavin!" Hank yelled. "Help me!"

"Why?" Gavin yelled back, still looking for away to stop the procession into the van, still trying to solve the puzzle of how to interfere without triggering what Hank triggered. "They'll just send you another one!"

"HELP me that's an ORDER!"

Gavin made a derisive noise and ran over. By then, Connor had realized he would have to deal with Lieutenant Anderson, and now Detective Reed, before he could complete his mission.

He shifted his weight back into Hank. As Gavin ran up, Connor kicked him full in the chest.

Gavin staggered and Connor twisted back, throwing Hank against the wall. He reached into his chest cavity.

Hank punched him. Inconsequential. The mission objective was in his chest. He unhooked it. A lively red countdown started in front of his eyes.

Gavin grabbed his arm. Connor elbowed him in the neck. Gavin staggered away, hissing in a strangled voice about how much he hated androids.

It was just Hank then. Hank and the objective. Hank had somehow acquired the objective while Connor had been dealing with Gavin. There it was in the Lieutenant’s hand, bright and blue, like an alert.

Connor lunged, staggering slightly because his heart wasn’t working. But he was still fast enough to catch Hank's wrist. He pried the Hank’s fingers loose one by one as the red numbers blinked down. He has limited time.

Hank cursed and said things that were unrelated to the objective.

\----

Gavin coughed and rubbed his neck, leaning against the wall. Hank was still wrestling with his android. It had punched Gavin in the fucking throat.

"Gavin!"

That was Tina. She was standing at the mouth of the alley with her sidearm out and cocked.

"What!" Gavin yelled back.

"What's your favorite leg?"

"My favorite WHAT?"

"Never mind!"

Tina shot him in the right leg.

\----

The report of a gun was deafening in the small alley.

The androids all stopped and turned to look at Gavin. The armless AX400 sat up from the edge of the van to see him. Connor stared with them as he slid to the ground, no longer struggling with Hank. The red shutdown alert still counted down in his peripheral vision.

Their LEDs cycled yellow, and fourteen simultaneous calls were placed to 911.

"Do you need assistance?" asked two MC500s, standing on corpses inside the van.

"YES!" yelled Gavin, then, when they approached: "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"How do I fucking put this back in?" Hank muttered, crouched over Connor, annoyed and frantic.

"The...cathode," Connor said weakly. "The narrow part, with the prong. That goes in first. Then twist."

Hank pushed Connor's regulator back into his chest and turned it. Connor's entire body seized, then relaxed as his heart started pumping again. Connor touched his chest, making sure everything was all right. Normal. Confirming that he wasn't about to...that the objective was gone.

"Sorry," he said quietly, not looking up.

"None of this was your fault," Hank growled.

"You shot me!" yelled Gavin.

"Yeah!" Tina said, grinning. She was kneeling by him putting pressure on the wound because he wouldn't let any of the androids near him. "I figured out I could stop the commands by triggering the actual emergency override."

"YOU SHOT ME!"

"And it fixed everything!"

The androids, particularly the medical models, were milling around, watching Gavin with attentive concern. One of them offered Tina its shirt to bandage the wound. Once all possible first aid was performed, Tina pulled Gavin to standing, balancing him on one foot with his arm over her shoulder.

"Come on Reed," she said. "Let's limp you into the showroom and save a lot of CyberLife property."

Connor perked up at that. One of his tertiary but always active sub-objectives was to preserve CyberLife assets.

"Thank you, Detective," Connor called weakly after them.

"I HATE YOU!" yelled Gavin.

Hank and Connor watched them leave. Then Connor’s eyes slid down to the ground.

"I apologize for that," he said again. “I should have been able to reject the unauthorized commands. I’m submitting a patch recommendation to CyberLife to prevent it from happening again.”

Hank shook his head and jostled Connor’s shoulder until he turned towards the human and Hank could look him straight in the eyes.

“If you can do just one thing I tell you, Connor, god please, pick this one: don’t blame yourself for the shit other people do to you.

Connor nodded slowly. Hank fought down the powerful impulse to ask Connor how he was feeling. The ‘I don’t have feelings’ can of worms would just make things more tense and complicated right now.

“We wasted the night,” Connor said, even more deflated. "These weren't even deviants."

"No." Hank shook his head again and leaning it back against the wall. "Just regular, fucked up criminals."

In the distance, they could hear the sirens of the back up Gavin had called growing nearer.

Closer at hand, they heard the van start up. The intact androids still inside hurriedly jumped out as the back slid closed, and the van rumbled forward.

"Hey! Stop!" Hank yelled, scrambling to his feet, then immediately felt stupid. "Fuck, it's probably automatic."

Connor pushed himself up to catch sight of the license plate before it turned the corner, LED flickering yellow.

“I’ve sent a photograph of the plates to dispatch,” he reported. “We can put out an APB on it.”

He glanced up at Hank for approval, still tentative. Still shaken from the failure and the...objective. But doing things helped. Useful things. That always helped.

Hank looked down at him with one of those expressions that defied Connor’s expression analysis algorithms. It was exasperated and relieved and sad and filled with some sort of knowledge that Connor suspected would always be beyond him. Filled with whatever made Hank human, and Connor, not.

What Hank said was: "Look at you, already feeling better."

"Well,” Connor shrugged and smiled very slightly. “I did get to watch someone shoot Gavin."

\----

North sat in the passenger seat of the driver-less van. She had figured out how to trigger its return sequence, and now it drove through the quiet streets towards whoever was responsible for the fourteen dead bodies in the back.

Her feet were on the dashboard. She counted the raindrops that were beginning to fall to pass the time.

She honestly wasn't sure what Markus would do in this situation.

But, even more honestly, this wasn't something she wanted Markus to have to deal with.

This situation called for her kind of a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first serious attempt at fan fiction and I had a lot of fun making it. :)
> 
> I love advice and constructive criticism, so if you have any thoughts, please let me know in comments!
> 
> If you like this, I do other writing stuff at [my website](http://abigailcorfman.com/).


End file.
